Log Box
Within the internet, small pockets of information get lost every day. Whether it be an order for books on Amazon or an email that never got sent, these lost data are an unsolved phenomenon. Some call this the "black hole" of the internet, however, it is said that all of these lost data gets logged in a certain place within the internet itself. For the sake of simplicity, it is called the Log Box and it is said to be stored in the deepest level of the internet, the Marianas Web. The Marianas Web is named after the deepest trench in the ocean and is considered the deepest part of the Deep Web. There, all lost data is said to be sent, stored in this Log Box, where there is only a select few that were able to infiltrate into this deepest part of the web. The only way of accessing this part of this web called the marianas web, one is required to have a quantum computer. To access the Log, it is said that there is a password that needs to be inputted that requires roughly 10 minutes to completely solve, as passwords change each hour and require a brute-force cracking to solve. The link itself for the Log Box is also something that cannot be accessed too easily, as the link changes every day. Once one was able to access this site, the top title page simply is called the Log, and there one can find any and all information that was lost throughout the internet. The pages are all saved under a .doc file and can be searched on its site using the search bar on the upper left-hand side, where one is forced to download the file by clicking a black Box, hence the sites name Log Box. Each visitor is only allowed one search per visit, any more attempts than that, the site automatically kicks the user to their home screen on their browser. The visitor is only allowed to download one file at a time as well. Any more than the limit, the site automatically stops all downloads and provide the user a warning, although the warning is usually gibberish such like the famous "l0_k 0U7 B3l0vv" message that sometimes appears along with a blank white box that one can click that exits the user out of the site. There is a message, however, that one needs to watch out for, and that is the infamous "@ny1 tH3r3?" message accompanied by a red box and a black box below the message. One user posted on his social media site a picture with the message asking what this exactly was. A few days later, he was reported to be missing and although his account has been deleted, he hasn't been found to this day. No one knows how exactly he received such a message, however, it is generally agreed by all of those who managed to go onto the Log Box, that if one was to get such a message, they should immediately turn off their computer. No one really knows how all of these lost information get to this website and how it is all managed, however, it is agreed that within this site, there lie secrets that shouldn't be accessed by anyone. Y. Kono